corazon salvaje
by heichou neko KaWaII
Summary: la vida puede llegar a ser una caja llena de sorpresas y para Eren eso era algo normal. Un amor no correspondido , que lo lleva aun matrimonio sin escrúpulos , mas sin embargo ese hombre de ojos grises lo fue cautivando poco a poco , pero el tiene otra cara ¿podra surgir el amor? RiEren lemmon/yaoi/ basada en la novela "corazon salvaje"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como están? Gracias por pasar a leer este fic en serio gracias :3**

**En primera , dejo en claro que la pareja principal será Rieren , asi que tranquilas XD**

**Esta historia esta basada en una novela que vi ya hace tiempo que se llamaba "corazón salvaje" una novela mexicana que salio en 1993 (aunque creo que hubo otras anteriores a esta , por lo que se la que vi es una adaptación) asi que si ya la vieron ya se dan una idea de la trama de este fic Cx**

**Ojo! Le cambiare varias cosas que no tienen nada que ver en la novela y las hare según mi extraña mente me lo indique XD**

**Esta ambientalizada en el siglo XX , asi que dejen fluir su mente **

**Sin mas preámbulos A LEER! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las cosas de la vida **

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quiero en la vida? , realmente a estas alturas no lo se , lo único que puedo decir es que la vida te tiene muchas sorpresas.

Me llamo Eren Jaeger y vengo de una pequeña población en el puerto de Veracruz* , mi padre es alemán , pero al venir aqui , se quedo profundamente enamorado de mi madre , carla Montero . cabe decir que ambos eran de una familia de alto status social , asi que jamas les fue mal .

Después de algunos escasos años , el fruto de su amor fue concebido , naciendo asi mi hermano mayor , Erwin , si lo se , no se parece mucho a mi mama o a mi papa pero ellos dicen que tiene cierto parecido a nuestros abuelos . El es muy alto y de buen parecido , tiene unas cejas muy pobladas y recuerdo que el siempre decía que era su mejor dote , si claro .

Ya después de otro corto tiempo nací yo , el pequeño eren y si era un lloron según las crónicas de mi madre .

Siempre fuimos una familia muy unida y feliz , pero como todo arco iris en la tierra este desaparece.

A mi corta edad de 11 años , mi madre murió en un accidente mientras iba en un carruaje a la casa de la abuela . Al parecer uno de los caballos se desboco mientras pasaban por un barranco y , pues , no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que este cayera .

Todos estábamos desconsolados , Erwin , papa y yo por supuesto . sin duda mi madre siempre fue una mujer calida y cariñosa y el verla ahora , asi tan fría , tan blanca , realmente fue horrendo para mi .

Mas sin embargo , no me deje rendir por la depresión , asi que después de su muerte me encargue de la casa , ayudaba a las siriventas de la casa a las labores cotidianas y hasta ayudaba a cocinar , no quiero presumir , pero mi carne asada es excelente .

Erwin incontables veces hacia bromas por culpa de lo anterior y decía que seria una buena esposa.

Esposa ¿yo? Por dios ni que fuera a cambiar de sexo por obra divina . Erwin en ocasiones llegaba a ser muy hiriente con sus insultos , en mas de una vez lo llegue a golpear por llamarme "afeminado" , si tengo que admitir que mis rasgos faciales y mi complexión son un poco delicadas pero tampoco es para tanto.

En fin , desde que cumpli 15 , los problemas con mi hermano empezaron a crecer mas y mas , muchas veces llegaba tarde a casa y no decía el porque . yo lo reprendia por hacer preocupar a mi padre y no saber nada de el durante un lapso largo de tiempo , pero siempre recibia sus típicas respuesta de "a ti no te importa " o la de "solo Sali a tomar aire fresco ".

Si claro , aire .

Al ver esto , mi padre le aconsejo de que ya era tiempo de que sentara cabeza de una buena vez y que el conocía a una señorita adecuada para el .

Erwin al principio , detesto la idea , pero después de muchas suplicas de mi padre , el acepto .

Fue asi como conoci a mickasa , era una chica muy linda y yo como un muchacho de cortos años y al ser la primera chica después de tanto tiempo en pisar esta casa , pues debo de decir que tuve cierta atracción hacia ella.

Tenia 16 años , su padre era ingles y su madre una japonesa , de ahí sus rasgos tan finos y delicados . no tenían mucho de haberse mudado aquí , ya que su padre , Kenny , tenia una importante plantación de trigo y arroz y tenia que estar al pendiente de ello.

Nos volvimos buenos amigos y entonces mi interés hacia ella aumento. Pero tenia que recordarlo , era la prometida de mi hermano , si era un imbécil a veces , pero era mi hermano , mi familia y el querer a mickasa me era imposible.

En un domingo caluroso de mayo , la boda se llevo a cabo . yo era un manojo de emociones , al ver ahí a mickasa tan hermosa y radiante con su lindo vestido blanco y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar cuando escuche "quien se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre " realmente me calle y decidi que mickasa fuera feliz y también mi hermano .

Si dolia , para que digo que no , pero asi eran las cosas , no todo sale como quieres .

Mickasa antes de casarse me dijo que si quería mucho a Erwin asi que , no quería llegar a deshacer los planes de su vida que ella ya había puesto.

En la fiesta , hubo muchas caras conocidas , armin quien se la paso llorando todo el rato junto con annie quien en toda la fiesta no creo que haya expresado alguna emoción.

Sasha , Connie , christa , ymir , en fin muchos .

Pero hubo uno que capto mi atención , un hombre no tan alto , de probablemente unos 25 0 30 años , con un traje negro con una camisa blanca aperlada y un pañuelo de encaje francés realmente elegante que resaltaba con su conjunto . su cabello era tan negro como la noche y sus ojos , por Dios esos ojos ¿Cómo no los vi antes? Un gris profundo que me quito el aliento y junto con ello mi cordura . definitivamente jamas había visto unos ojos como esos . El debio sentir mi mirada , porque volteo a verme muy lentamente .

Llamenme cursi , exagerado , hasta incluso idiota , pero esos segundos para mi fueron eternos .

Aquel misterioso hombre se dirigio a Erwin y le dio un papel lo cual deduje que seria una nota o algo parecido.

Erwin miro el papel rápidamente y salio disculpándose con los caballeros ( si claro como no) con los que hablaba y salio al patio.

La curiosidad me entro y decidí seguirlos .

Los segui hasta la pequeña fuente que estaba ahí y me escondi en el roble que se encontraba ahí.

Observe que nadie me haya visto y regrese mi mirada a ellos .

Lo que vi realmente me dejo en shock.

Ese hombre , ese extraño hombre estaba besando a mi hermano recién casado de una manera tan apasionada que realmente me sorprendí.

Mi mirada estaba tan fija que mi estupidez inconscientemente hizo que una de las ramas en donde estaba sostenido se rompió .

-quien esta ahí?-escuche la voz de mi hermano gritar , al verme su rostro formulo una especie de mueca de entre impresión y terror con un poco de vergüenza , mas en cambio , el otro hombre ahí presente no mostro emoción alguna

-que rayos haces aquí?-pregunto con furia mi cejón hermano

-mas bien esa pregunta debería formularla yo – conteste aun mas enojado que el - ¿Cómo demonios esta aquí de ofrecido con este "caballero" cuando esta recién casado con una mujer que no tiene ni idea de donde estas?-

-eso a ti no te incumbe-me contesto

-oh , claro que me incumbe , mickasa realmente esta muy feliz haya adentro y tu estas aquí , besandote con El como si nada – dije mirando al pequeño azabache a su lado

-a si , creo que a ti te gusta mucho ella ¿no?- esa pregunta realmente me llego de sorpresa , este tonto que sabia

-¿D-de que demonios hablas?-

-a mi no me tomas por imbécil Eren , por tu mirada de idiota lo deduje , pero descuida que esto era solo una despedida-

-despedida?- pregunte , realmente no entiendo lo que esta pasando

-si , a Levi ya no lo vere mas- dijo en un tono demasiad casual , como si no importara

Levi? Entonces asi se llama

-a ver imbécil , eso no es lo que dije – por fin pude oir su voz , era realmente gruesa y ronca – yo te iba a llevar contigo carajo-

-¿Qué?- dije con sorpresa , ¿acaso Erwin me estaba tomando el pelo y se iba ir con ese enano?

-Levi pero yo..-

-pero tu nada , te vas conmigo-el ya mencionado Levi tomo la mano de Erwin y se dispuso a irse

-¡te vas y le digo a todos que eres un maldito afeminado ¡- le grite , definitivamente no dejaría que le hiciera eso a mickasa –realmente piensa como quedara mickasa ante la sociedad por tu estupidez –

-Levi espera , no puedo- le grito a Levi- suéltame ya- y jalo su brazo de donde se encontraba

-lo tuyo y lo mio solo fue un desahogo carnal que jamas tuvo un significado para mi – seguía diciendo mi hermano –yo también quiero a mickasa , asi que olvida lo que paso-

-callate con un demonio , tu eres mio , asi que vámonos –dijo el ojigris

-¡Levi basta!- grito por fin Erwin – vete ya o si no no se de que sere capaz-

-Que sucede aquí? – se oyo una delicada voz detrás de nosotros .

Era mickasa quien nos veía de forma intrigante

-m-mickasa- dije con nerviosismo

-se supone que mi marido osea tu – dijo acercándose a el y abrazándola – debe estar conmigo y pasársela feliz conmigo , o que? Soy la única que esta feliz – y porfin pude ver una sonrisa de parte de ella .

Dios , ella sonriendo era muy hermosa ¿y porque carajos tenia que ser Erwin el origen de esa felicidad?

-yo vengo a ver a la persona que me pertenece- dijo levi con tono autoritario

-¿disculpa?- dijo ella

-vino a ver a Eren – dijo sin mas el Rubio estúpido de mi hermano

Realmente me sorprendio que dijera eso ni siquiera conozco a esta persona

-Asi es , vine a ver a Eren- contesto

Un minuto , que? Esperen yo jamas lo he visto ,¿ porque dice eso? , vi la cara de Erwin que también estaba realmente sorprendido

-eren es en serio?- dijo mickasa

Realmente estaba entre dos opciones , si decía que no , el secreto de Erwin se revelaria y la integridad de mickasa y su felicidad se iria al demonio , pero si decía que si…

-si , asi es – conteste , a lo cual , si Erwin ya estaba impactado , ahora estaba hasta con la boca abierta .

-la verdad es que yo también me voy a casar con eren , se que la iglesia no lo permite , pero aun asi lo hare –contesto Levi mientras me abrazaba de la cadera .

-no no puedes – hablo por fin Erwin – eso va en contra de la ley.

Si en ese entonces si habían parejas del mismo sexo pero eran muy escazas además , era mal visto ante la sociedad , a nuestra familia jamas le importo , pero aun asi no era algo que vieras todos los días.

-si lo haremos – dije yo – es mas , mientras mas pronto mejor- ¿Por qué demonios salio es de mi boca? Que estoy diciendo por dios

-vamos a hablas con tu padre aprovechando el momento ¿no crees mi amor?- sabia que este hombre solo lo hacia para sacar provecho de mi hermano , pero lo que no se es porque estoy de acuerdo con eso .

No me sentía autoritario de mis acciones , asi que camine hasta entrar a la casa junto a Levi y Erwin junto a mickasa .

Levi le hablo a mi padre y dijo que quería a hablar a solas con el y conmigo .

Acepto y nos fuimos a su despacho.

Empezo por presentarse como Levi rivaille , de origen desconocido pero según el , perteneciente del mar , hablo de su "amor" hacia mi y un monton de cosas mas . puras mentiras.

Yo no escuchaba nada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De seguro solo era un capricho mio de hacer enojar a mi hermano , de querer olvidar a mickasa , de dejar que fuera feliz…

-Eren- dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos – Solo dime una cosa hijo .. ¿realmente te quieres casar con el? –

¿Realmente eso quiero?

¿en serio , solo porque me siento despechado , voy a hacerlo?

¿Por qué carajo lo estoy haciendo?

-si- conteste sin mas y una mirada decidida (que quien sabe de donde salio) que mostraba seguridad en mi mismo .SI quiero padre-

El no puso objeción , el era una persona realmente comprensiva y si juzgar a nadie. El jamas ve a hombres ni mujeres , para el todos son iguales , incluso en el amor

Ya no se que hacer , asi que volteo hacia Levi , me miro , con unos ojos que no logre decifrar …

Dios , ¿en que me eh metido?

Realmente , ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Sin duda mi vida no tiene remedio , talvez sea algo que me ha impuesto el destino ¿no?

Al menos mickasa esta con la persona que ama y yo quiero que sea feliz , aun a causa de mi desgracia , además le conviene estar con Erwin ahora

.

.

.

Sali junto con Levi hacia el balcón del salón de arriba

-realmente estas seguro de esto mocoso? – me pregunto de repente

-si porque no? – conteste desinteresado

-como que porque no?- dijo un poco molesto- apenas te conozco , apenas me conoces , además si nos casamos no hay vuelta atrás –

-es por el bien de mi hermano y mickasa – dije sin mas – si lo de ustedes se revela ellos serán mal vistos y además quiero alejarme de aquí por un tiempo

-la quieres no es asi?- su tono neutral me sorprende , ¿jamas muestra una emoción facial?

-si , pero quiero que sea feliz , además no creo que sea mejor que me quede aquí-

Levi se acerco a mi un poco

-En serio eres un mocoso- dijo mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza- un mocoso estúpido

-¡hey¡ que le pasa-

-vete acostumbrando porque pronto seremos solo tu y yo en el mar –

-¿Qué?- dijo ¿el mar?

-si ¿ que no era tu idea irnos de aquí? , además yo tampoco quiero quedarme a pasar malos recuerdos

Es cierto el también esta sufriendo aunque o lo demuestre ¿realmente estaría enamorado de mi hermano?

-sabe , hagamos un trato-dije – olvidémonos de todo , mandemos a la mierda todo ,realmente me siento dolido y siento que lo que vamos a hacer es una estupidez pero , espero que no haya incomodidades-

Me miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro . de seguro otra vez me iba a decir mocoso.

-de acuerdo – dijo – pero no esperes que sea de eso que traen regalos y todo eso , no me gustan esas estupideces de acuerdo , además el pasivo de la relación es..-

-ESPERE DESDE CUANDO LLEGAMOS A ESO! – Mi cara se puso realmente roja en el momento

-si que eres raro-

-Raro usted que dice cosas sin sentido –

Y fue cuando algo que no me esperaba ocurrio , acaso , no no puede ser ¿el se , S-se rió?

-en serio eres solo un mocoso-

Genial , mas emociones en mi corazón , es un hombre , no me puede gustar un hombre ¿verdad?

Hay EREN YA CALLATE!

-vendre mañana a ver los asuntos de la boda asi que me despido-dijo sin mas para bajar por las escaleras

-s-si claro- conteste

Levi se detuvo , me miro y el tan solo ser el objetivo de sus orbes grises me pone nervioso.

Esta avanzando , yo sigo perdido en su mirada ¿acaso estoy poseído por ellos?

¿Qué me pasa? , de repente me siento sin fuerzas

Y asi sin mas …

Me beso .

Realmente creo que , el me esta interesando…

.

.

.

**Jejejejejejejejejejeje ya se ya se , largo , corto con mala ortografía lo siento**

**:3**

**Quiero aclarar que talvez si soy muy exagerada en lo de casarse asi luego luego pero , asi dicta mi mente .**

**Otra cosa no olviden esto , quiero actualizarme cada semana , pero pued hacerlo antes ya saben , la escuela .**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviewsp porfa!**

***Veracruz es un puerto de mexico muy lindo , asi que si , este fic esta basado en mexico XD**

**No olviden opinar ,todo es recibido aquí , claro que , no sean tan duros plisssss!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: precipitados

**Hello everyone! Xd**

**Eh aquí el capitulo 2 de este fic :3**

**Sin mas a leer!**

_**Asi se escribirán los pensamientos :3**_

**.**

**.**

**. snk no me pertenece .. (por desgracia XD )**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2 : PRECIPITADOS **

_/levi/_

Realmente me sigo preguntando

¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?

En este momento estaba a punto de casarme con un mocoso que había conocido hace poco y aun me pregunto el porque.

Muchos lo llamaran algo precipitado , pero creo que fue por el enojo que me causo el enterarme que Erwin se había casado y yo ni por enterado.

Hace 2 años que nos habíamos conocido , yo soy un comerciante que traslada sus cargas de diferentes partes , he ido a haiti , cuba , incluso a España por diferentes productos , e incluso unos que no son permitidos en este país.

Erwin siempre fue un bruto , un bruto que conoci una vez en un bar cerca del muelle , el estaba tirado en una de las mesas del fondo de aquel lugar. Al principio lo ayude por lastima , pero hubo una conexión o algo entre nosotros .

Me conto que estaba en problemas por haberse metido en asuntos que no le incumbían e incluso hizo cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso .

Tal vez por eso nos entendimos , talvez por eso nos acercamos a ese punto en el que no nos podíamos separar por mucho tiempo . pero esa adicción hacia el uno con el otro , era solo algo físico , carnal , lascivo .

Eso jamas me importo y pienso que a el tampoco . el roce de nuestras pieles era un acto del cual ambos realmente disfrutábamos .

Pero ahora todo es distinto , me encuentro con el en su casa , con un traje muy elegante , si , la gente rica siempre tiene esos lujos.

La rabia en ese momento me invadio , se supone que el era mio , no podía llamarlo celos , ya que eso es un sentimiento que surge del afecto hacia alguien , cosa que no era nuestro caso . lo nuestro jamas fue en serio . ¿o si?

Pero aun asi eso no me quitaba lo furioso que estaba por no habérmelo dicho al menos .

Mi enojo crecio mas cuando vi quien era su ahora "ya esposa" , esa chica , sabia de que familia venia .

Los ackerman , familia del jodido demonio siempre lo he dicho . el señor ackerman era ante los ojos de la sociedad , un hombre culto , respetable y honorable .

Pero la gente que trabaja en el bajo mundo como yo sabe quien es el en realidad , su riqueza no venia exactamente de un comercio legal. Siempre los odie porque se aprovechan de que tienen dinero , de que tienen contactos en el gobierno , y quien se mete con ellos se mete con el mismísimo infierno.

Además de que muchas veces trataron de lastimar a mis camaradas del barco , y eso a nadie se lo permitia .

Muchas veces tuvimos problemas por cargas que siempre me negué a llevar , y siempre mostro un odio hacia mi que jamas pude entender .

Pero aparte de que odio como son , hay un odio aun mas fuerte , no lo entiendo ni se porque es pero es un odio , que me hace enfurecer cada vez que veo a esa jodida familia. Malditos aprovechados. Ojala algún dia les de una lección

Me enoje mucho porque el era ya de mi propiedad y nadie (menos esa familia ) me lo debía de quitar.

Debía de hacer algo para traerlo de vuelta a mi , nadie me quitaba lo que era mio , eso lo aprendi de malas maneras.

Cuando nos vimos en el jardín , mis ganas de besarlo se vencieron, llevaba ya tiempo desde que no los había probado .

Desde hace mucho que no nos veíamos y sinceramente mi cuerpo necesitaba de aquel roce.

-larguemonos de aquí – dije rompiendo nuestro contacto

-eso .. no es posible – me contesto

-como mierda no?- dije yo – ahorita vas a ver como si se puede

Y entonces algo sono , detrás de nosotros apareció un joven muy joven .. creo haberlo visto haya en la fiesta .

Ahora esos orbes esmeraldas nos estaban observando , parece como si lo vieran todo… de seguro era el hermano molesto del que Erwin muchas veces se quejaba , aunque a decir verdad , no esta tan mal .

Al tratar de llevarme a Erwin otra vez , apareció la mujer con la que había unido su vida ese dia

-que sucede aqui?- pregunto aquella chica de finos rasgos , si que se veía que era de esa estúpida familia

-m-mikasa- respondio el mocoso ese de enfrente , ahora ya sabia el nombre de esa tipa.

-se supone que mi marido osea tu – dijo acercándose a Erwin y abrazándola – debe estar conmigo y pasársela feliz conmigo , o que? Soy la única que esta feliz –

Maldita perra desgraciada , como se atreve a acercarse a el asi , no no son celos , de una vez aclaro .

-yo vengo a ver a la persona que me pertenece- dije en tono autoritario valiéndome un comino lo que estaba apunto de hacer . estaba dispuesto a llevarme a ese desgraciado cejón conmigo .

-disculpa?- me contesto ella .

En serio es tan estúpida que no me entendio?

-vino a ver a eren – contesto Erwin para mi sorpesa.

Como que eren? Que a mi no me joda con sus idoteces , encima de que no me dice nada acerca de este estúpido compromiso , el muy imbécil se esta encubriendo a si mismo.

Ahora si ya me enojo , al carajo todo , le voy a seguir su jueguito si es que eso quiere.

- -Asi es , vine a ver a Eren- conteste

- si asi es- dijo el castaño que yacia allí.

Eso si no me lo esperaba , ahora si voy a sacarle mas provecho a esto. Fue ahí cuando se me ocurrio una idea maestra para joder a Erwin.

-la verdad es que yo también me voy a casar con eren , se que la iglesia no lo permite , pero aun asi lo hare – y fue asi como empece mi plan.

Simple , esto haría que el idiota de Erwin volviera a mi sin restricciones , el muy bastardillo es muy celoso de por si , asi que si me acerco a su hermano mas rápido va a volver a mi.

Y asi continue con mi mentira , hasta fui a hablar con el padre de ambos para pedir la mano de ese ojiverde , que debo decir que no esta mal , talvez hasta le saque provecho a este pequeño también.

.

.

.

Descubri también que ese mocoso estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla cuando estábamos en un balcón ya a muy entrada la noche .

Esto no podía ser aun mejor , matar a dos pajaros de un tiro, uno: provocar a Erwin y dos : joder a los ackerman

Comenzamos una extraña platica allí y fue cuando de repente vi que ese mocoso en serio era un niño , de seguro me siguió el juego porque esta despechado , talvez le pueda ayudara olvidar a esa mocosa también ¿no?

Al irme , quise intentar algo , quería ver que tipos de reacciones tenia ese castaño tan raro .

Besarlo fue algo extraño , algo que jamas pude sentir con Erwin , con el todo me sabe distinto , pero al besar a eren note algo diferente , talvez sea eso que llaman calidez.

Al final creo que no es tan mala idea sacarle provecho a este mocoso también…

Entonces aquí estoy al lado de el , uniéndonos por algo que fue realmente estúpido y precipitado ..

.

.

.

_/eren/_

Nos hallábamos ahora en la casa de levi , no era muy grande , pero si amplia , al llegar nos recibió una mujer llamada petra , quien supuse se encarga del aseo de aquel inmueble .

Realmente me siento estúpido al haber hecho esto , casarme con un tipo que conoci hace apenas unos días solo porque mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos por la persona que amo? , si realmente soy un estúpido .

Como crei que esto me iba ayudar en algo? Realmente soy imbécil , ya me lo habían dicho y hoy me doy cuenta aun mas .

Que me deparara ahora? No lo se , solo espero no haberla jodido demasiado.

Como era de noche , supuse que teníamos que ir directamente a nuestros dormitorios.

-petra prepara el cuarto mas grande del piso de arriba por favor?-

-el mas grande? – me atrevi a preguntar

-pues si , es obvio no- me dijo con cinismo

Apenas capte a lo que se referia , mierda no pense en eso

-creo que primero quiero bañarme- dije como excusa , debía de pensar en como evitar que "eso " pase , por lo menos por hoy

Me miro desconfiado , pero después de pensarlo me dejo.

Subi las escaleras y petra estaba preparando la tina , realmente necesito pensar por un momento.

-listo señor ya esta-

-gracias – le respondi

- a por cierto- dijo ya cuando estaba a punto de irse – bienvenido a la casa rivaille , señor jaeger-

Asentí , que idiota , ni siquiera me acordaba del apellido de levi.

Genial esto no podía ser aun mas imprudente . bien hecho eren te casaste con un extraño que era el amante de tu hermano solamente por un error amoroso. Genial.

Entre a la tina y comencé a bañarme . el agua siempre me ayudo a relajarme , pero esta vez no estaba tranquilo.

Hasta parecía un cuento , en donde luego luego de que la princesa encuentra a su príncipe el mismo dia se casaban .

Pero eso me pasa por incoherente y precipitado. Además de por tonto.

Al cambiarme , Sali de nuevo a regresar al comedor en donde había dejado a levi.

Baje las anchas escaleras y escuche un estruendo , me espante y fui a ver que pasaba.

Encontré a levi aun sentado con una copa de vino en su mano y la botella rota en el suelo vacia .

-que paso?- llego petra rapido a limpiar el desastre que se acababa de hacer

-ese malparido hijo de perra- susurro levi arrastrando sus palabas

-perdon señor?- contesto petra en el suelo mientras limpiaba los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio con la escoba

Levi no dijo nada , solo se levanto con un aura oscura que hasta yo podía presentir , se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo

-que le pas..-

-no digas nada y camina carajo- contesto mientras caminaba un poco tambaleante y llevándome arriba.

_esto no va nada bien , nada bien… _ pensé en mis adentros al ver que nos dirijiamos a una habitación , la que estaba al fondo del amplio pasillo que permanecia en el 2do piso

-e-espere , me esta lastimando- le dije para que me soltara , aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad , si me estaba lastimando un poco

No me respondio , en cambio , abrió la puerta de la recamara y me lanzo a la ancha camas que estaba intacta en ese lugar

-e-espere po.. por favor- le dije tratando de levantarme

-como todo humano tengo necesidades eren , y ya que estas aquí , debo de aprovechar- su vos naba tan grave que realmente me espanto

Se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente

Y fue cuando capte mi grandísimo y estúpido error

Fui precipitado en mis actos … y sin importar que había hecho , ahora veria las consecuencias …

.

.

.

.

**XD lo se lo se , me tarde , espero que mas gente lea este fi , porque en serio me gusta mucho escribirlo :3 **

**Y para no hacerla de emoción , si , en el cap que viene habrá estúpido y sensual lemon :3**

**Porfa no olviden sus ****reviews , en serio me ayudaría muchisisisisisisisisimo **

**Sin mas , lo que quieran decirme , pos ay me avisan XD **

**SAYONARA! **


	3. Chapter 3:toda accion tiene una reaccion

**Que onda! Xd **

**Ola quien sea que lea este fic , ay les voy con la bomba (si saben a que me refiero XD)**

**Lo que esperaban , el lemon esta aquí**

**Aclaraciones , dudas , etc, los pasare abajo**

**Como sea…A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**Cmo siempre SNK no me pertenece XD….lamentablemente ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3 : toda acción tiene una reacción **

El momento que eren menos quería había llegado y no de la manera en la que el se lo esperaba

Un levi completamente ebrio y desorientado lo había arrastrado a los aposentos en los cuales se hallaban ahora.

-L-levi , suéltame que me estas lastimando- le dijo eren forcejeando contra el , ya que tenia sus manos acorraladas entre las de el

-como porque debería hacerlo- contesto Levi mientras arrastraba sus palabras .

Realmente esto era algo muy mal , demasiado malo , a estas alturas , si no se apuraba , todo terminaría mal.

-que intenta hacer- le dijo tratando de levantarse nuevamente , cosa que otra vez no resulto

-pues , ahora que eres mi consorte , deberías comportarte como uno – levi solto las manos de eren y empezó a desaflojarse el pañuelo que reposaba en su blanco cuello –de todos modos debes de acostumbrarte a cosas como estas-

-R-realmente no tiene que hacer esto , no hay necesidad de hacer cosas de las cuales podamos arrepentirnos después- eren trato de hacer entrar a levi en razón

-de esto no me arrepentiré nunca –levi se acerco al rostro completamente carmesí del castaño y se posiciono en su oído-te digo algo?-

Levi paso su lengua por el cuello de eren , recibiendo de este un jadeo sorpresivo , uno que jamas había sentido , realmente esto estaba subiendo de tono.

Levi extasiado con tal reacción del mas joven se acerco nuevamente a su oído

-en estos momentos realmente te deseo-

Esa fue la bomba que despertó la alerta de eren , levi estaba ahora encima de el completamente fuera de si y no podía safarse de el.

Levi comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y lamidas alrededor de todo su cuello , eren no hacia mas que jadear . su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada , comenzó a sentir un calor tan abrasador y su visión se empañaba , aunque estaba asustado , algo mas lo alarmo , ya no forcejeaba tanto como antes , tenia que alejarlo , tenia que salir de ese embrollo , pero la parte cuerda de su consciencia que le decía _no lo hagas , no lo dejes , aléjate lo mas pronto posible , apártate pronto , _se escuchaba tan lejana , siendo remplazada por otra voz que le demandaba que se dejara hacer , que no había nada de que temer , y mientras mas y mas sentía la boca humeda de levi encima de su cuello , esa voz se hacia aun mas fuerte , haciendo que se desconectara de cualquier sentido de razonamiento , haciendo pasar a otro eren , a uno que estaba curioso por ver que saldría de esta situación , a un eren que jamas en su vida había experimentado algo como esto.

-ahhh- gimio eren dejando de lado esos pensamientos tan abrumadores. Levi al ver que eren disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo , pensó en hacer su próxima jugada . al notar que el joven tenia las manos mas alivianadas las solto , tomando sus castaños cabellos entre sus dedos .

Algo dentro de levi se sentía ansioso , hace poco el único que hacia que ese fuego en su interior ardiera era ese rubio del cual se había interesado .

Al hacerlo con el , se sentía satisfecho de cierta manera , aunque siempre había un hueco que lo dejaba un poco desconcertado y a la vez confundido , cuando estaban juntos parecían dos amantes que se encontraban de manera desenfrenada y dejaban que sus instintos los dejaran llevar.

Pero esto era completamente diferente , al tocar la piel del ojiverde , sintió el hambre y la desesperación de sentirlo aun mas , empezó a sentir un calor distinto al que experimentaba con aquel rubio de cejas pobladas , un calor que poco a poco le decía que tomara mas de el , que realmente NECESITABA de el , y esa necesidad se empezaba a intensificar cuando eren jadeaba de esa manera.

Acerco su boca a la del contrario chocando de una manera un poco brusca , aunque ya los había probado un poco ya anteriormente , ahora los deseaba aun mas . al principio solo fue un roce de labio y labio , pero levi no se conformaría solo con eso . saco su lengua y relamio el contorno de ellos , empujo su lengua entre los labios de eren , tratando de abrir paso entre ellos .

Al parecer eren capto la indirecta ya que los entreabrió dejándose ceder por la boca dominante del pelinegro . un vaivén comenzo el la boca de eren , una guerra entre esos dos para ver quien tenia el control ,en el cual levi dominaba.

Eren ya no se sentía el mismo , sentía que quería mas de el ,¿desde cuando sentía eso? , ni siquiera con mikasa había experimentado algo como lo que le pasaba ahora.

Dejando la boca del menor en paz , levi se aparto para ver el rostro de este .

Lo que vio lo descompuso , un eren sonrojado , completamente sudado , jadeante y desarreglado yacia a su merced ahora.

Había pensado en terminar esto antes de que se le saliera de las manos , pero ahora ,en lo único que pensaba era que quería el cuerpo de eren lo antes posible.

Se quito la camisa y siguió besándolo , sus dientes se entrometieron en aquel beso , mordiendo un poco el labio inferior de eren un poco

-mghn-gimio eren dentro de la boca de levi , las manos del mayor comenzaron a descender , despojando a eren de la pequeña camisa color beige que tenia , dejando todo su pecho expuesto.

Se separaron , a lo cual eren se sorprendio , levi con una de sus manos empezó a masajear uno de los pequeños botones rosado de eren haciendo que saltara, acerco su rostro al otro que se encontraba solo y comenzó a lamerlo con lascivia .

-ahhh , l-levi aahh- eren no paraba de gemir , y esto en vez de ayudar , hacia que levi se encendiera mas.

Ya desde hace mucho la cordura de eren se había ido al carajo , no hacia mas que disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando y aunque una parte de el no quería seguir con esto , su cuerpo estaba actuando por si solo.

Después de haber disfrutado de un poco del pecho de eren , levi bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de eren , el cual al sentir el roce de este mismo , sintio como una marea de sensaciones empezaba a embragarlo.

Complacido por la reacción levi metio su mano dentro de la ropa del castaño , tomando el miembro de el entre sus manos y frotándolo un poco

-ngh , levi , por favor para – eren se sintió un poco incomodo al notar la mano del ojigris entre sus piernas , pero no descartaba que le estaba gustando –p-pare por favor-

-realmente quieres que pare- le dijo subiendo su rostro hacia el –tus gemidos dicen otra cosa –

Al apretar un poco su parte intima , eren gimio aun mas fuerte , rápidamente se estaba poniendo duro en ese momento.

Levi despojo a eren de esos pantalones que ya le estaban causando estorbo y molestias y por ahí también aprovecho para quitarse los propios , y apartando la ropa interior también , quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

Eren gemia y gemia mientras la mano de levi subia y bajaba alrededor de su pequeño "compañerito" . el liquido pre-seminal salía del miembro de eren y cuando menos se lo esperaba …

-Ahhhh!- solto eren inesperadamente mientras se venia en la mano de levi , esparciendo su semilla entre sus dedos.

-quien diría que te correrías tan pronto – subio su mano hasta su boca y metio sus dedos en ella –se ve que todavía eres un mocoso –

-pero quien se cree para decirme moco- aghhh- eren iba a protestar acerca de ese comentario, pero su descuido no lo hizo percatarse de que su otra mano se había acercado por debajo de el y un de sus dígitos se había adentrado en su parte trasera.

La presencia del dedo de levi le dolio , no se lo esperaba , era realmente incomodo.

Comenzo a mover en círculos y poco a poco el dolor empezó a disminuir , pero aun asi persistía .

-ahhh- salia de la boca de eren , quien no aguantaba la sensación que sentía ahora.

De repente no era solo uno , sino 2 dedos los que ahora estaban en su interior , entraban y salían y el placer fue aumentando , ignorando el dolor que todavía tenia.

Al tener ahora 3 dedos , eren iba gimiendo mas fuerte , e incluso casi gritando , inconcsientemente movia sus caderas para que los dedos de levi entraran aun mas .

Ya no lo soportaba , ya quería estar adentro suyo , ya le valia una mierda si lo lastimaba , ya lo quería sentir.

Sacando sus dedos , rápidamente se posciciono entre las piernas del menor , abriéndolas y metiendo su grueso y ya necesitado miembro.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar , ya que al sentir entrar a levi , algo dentro de el se rompió , sintió como su interior se desgarraba y lo hacia sentir un dolor punzante en su cadera

-ahhh- grito , pero esta vez era de dolor –e-espere levi , me ..me duele- dijo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos

Levi no lo escucho estaba tan metido en su mundo que no sabia lo que el castaño estaba sintiendo y comenzó a moverse dentro de el.

Realmente le dolia un carajo , en serio lo estaba lastimando .

Subio una de sus manos al rostro del pelinegro y lo hizo reaccionar.

Al ver al de ojos esmeraldas con una cara de dolor en flor de lagrimas lo hizo detenerse .

_Mierda _pensó al ver que se le había pasado la mano . intentando que se recuperara , comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos , realmente no lo quería escuchar gemir de dolor , sino de placer.

Tal vez había sido mala idea , lo estaba lastimando , el , que no tenia la culpa de que se halla emborrachad esa noche .

Intento Salir , pero eren lo detuvo , lo volteo a ver y se le quedo mirando

-n-no salga todavía - le dijo mientras su vz temblaba – todavía… no lo haga-

Confundido y aun mas excitado por la petición de eren , se quedo quieto para que se acostumbrara , al ver que su rostro se había relajado , empezó a moverse dentro de el.

Al principio era muy apretado , pensó que lo iria a rasgar por dentro , pero poco a poco el placer fue aumentando , al igual que las estocadas de levi.

De repente de un empujon , eren sintió una corriente eléctrica en el , algo exquisito , algo muy placentero

-AHHHH-

Genial , había dado en el blanco , había encontrado su punto sensible .

Dando estocadas mas fuertes , comenzó a moverse aun mas energéticamente . eren estaba tocando el cielo , eso era realmente algo jamas comparado con nada , y levi era quien le estaba brindando ese gusto

-l-levi- gimio mientras arrugaba con sus manos las sabanas de su cama , sentía que no aguantaba mas , ya no lo soportaba

-eren- menciono con voz ronca levi , quien se acerco a el y entrelazo sus labios entre los de su ahora esposo , quien empezaba a temblar del placer.

El momento de extasis llego y eren alcanzo el ya ansiado orgasmo que tanto deseaba gimiendo dentro de la boca del ojigris ., mientras que levi dejaba entrar su semilla dentro del _mocoso _como le decía el .

Exhausto , el mayor cayo encima de eren , realmente lo había tomado , ahora era suyo , y lo había disfrutado , ni siquiera se acordaba de cierto rubio que ya no le importaba.

Eren estaba igual , cansado , jamas había sentido algo asi , y menos con alguien que casi no conocía , pero que talvez le llegue a conocer…

.

.

.

**Bien ¿Qué tal quedo?**

**Tomatazos en 3 , 2 , 1 x D**

**Bien gracias a las que están leyendo este fic XD **

Anvaz **y ****e **

**¿Qué les parecio? En serio espero que les haya gustado , si pueden por ahí promuevan este fic en serio se los agradecería :3**

**Descuiden que lo que sigue será muy bueno**

**Sugerencias o comentarios háganmelos saber XD**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
